


Interview with the President

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fleet's reporters can't figure out how to get more personal information out of the president but the admiral has a sure-fire method. (Written for the BSG Kink prompt, Bill/Laura, learning what she likes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview with the President

“Laura, what’s your favorite color?”

The president’s lips froze on Bill’s earlobe and she pulled back to stare at him.

“You have a horny woman in your lap who’d like nothing more than to frak your brains out and you stop to ask her favorite color? Should I be offended or should I call Cottle?”

Bill chuckled and stroked her cheek, letting his fingers tangle in her hair. 

“Neither.” He paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to frame his next words. “That article in the paper today, the one about how little we really know about our illustrious president, got me thinking.”

Laura rolled her eyes. 

“They’re bored and they’re pissed I haven’t been giving more interviews. You know that, Bill,” she pouted. She kissed him soundly on the lips before continuing in a sultry voice. “And you know me better than anyone, Admiral.”

“Do I? I know about your family. I know about your years as a teacher, and about Adar, and what you’re like as a president. But I don’t know the little things,” he said, shifting her weight. “Like your favorite color.”

“Red. Now will you frak me?”

He realized too late he’d put her in the perfect position to rub against him but he was determined not to let her get off that easily. 

“Alright, red. What shade of red?”

Laura growled and pressed down even harder with her hips.

“How about this, Admiral. You frak me and then I’ll answer all your questions.”

Bill shook his head. 

“No, I frak you and then you’ll fall asleep and you’ll claim you’re too busy later.”

She hummed disapprovingly but her glance downward told him she knew he was right. 

“How about this? I ask a question, you answer, I remove a piece of your clothing. When you’re naked, I frak you senseless.”

“Alright, fine,” she said, her eyes darkening dangerously. “But I bet I can get you to frak me before I’m naked.”

“We’ll see,” he acquiesced. Laura Roslin was easier to control when she thought she had some control.

“What shade of red?”

He tugged suggestively at the shoulders of her jacket and raised an eyebrow.

“Crimson,” she sighed. “Like the shade the leaves turn at the very end of autumn.”

He nodded and pulled her jacket down her arms. He leaned down to nip at her more exposed neck and was rewarded with a much happier kind of sigh. 

“See, that wasn’t hard.” He folded the jacket without looking away from her face. “Favorite season and why?”

“Summer. My family had a house on the beach and I got to go swimming every day.” She looked down almost shyly. “I really like the water.”

Bill grinned and started on the buttons of her blouse. 

“Good girl. I like imagining you slick and wet.”

He heard her breath catch at the double meaning. Before she could take advantage, he made a show of folding her blouse to the side. 

“I like it when you wear this camisole.” He nipped at the straps, making sure to catch a bit of her skin in his teeth. 

She groaned a little and started swiveling her hips again. 

“Gods damn it, Bill. I shouldn’t wear it. Let all the men in the Quorum see my tits. I bet one of them would frak me without playing twenty questions.”

Bill just laughed and grabbed her hips so he was holding her still. 

“If you want it off, you’ll tell me what your favorite meal was before the fall. All three courses.”

She looked at him incredulously and he swooped down to kiss her hungrily. Just as she started groaning he took his lips away. 

“Appetizer, Laura?”

She huffed.

“Potato pancakes with tuna sashimi and wasabi creme fraiche from this little bistro near the education ministry.”

“Sounds delicious,” he muttered up against the skin of her jaw. He dropped a few more kisses as he neared her ear. “Main course?”

“Seared duck breast with roasted vegetables,” she panted, giving a little squeak at the end when his lips breath caressed her ear. “And something called coffee cantata for dessert with hot fudge.”

He made an approving noise and pushed her back so he could pull the camisole over her head. 

“Now you’re getting the idea.” He went back to her neck, kissing and licking until he got to that spot between her breasts. “I’d like to eat that off you.”

Laura groaned and arched her neck back to give him better access. He moved his mouth to one silk covered nipple and captured it with his teeth for just a second.

“Let’s see. Your bra’s a pretty big deal. This should be a good question.” He paused like he was thinking it over and was rewarded with a frustrated glare. 

“What was your favorite subject in college?”

She arched an eyebrow at him.

“That’s what you want to know?”

He slipped a finger underneath her underwire and stroked her nipple into a hard peak. 

“Yes, and why.”

She wriggled up against him and he found himself having to take slow, deep breaths at the stirring in his boxers. 

“Ancient history. I was fascinated by how history really does repeat itself, the way humans behave similarly, with only slight variations based on circumstance.”

Bill nodded, thinking over that answer. It made sense and it made him love this woman even more. She’d unstrapped her bra in the split second he was distracted and he soon found himself eye to eye with her pert breasts. 

Indulgently, he sucked one nipple and then the other until she was moaning. Those soft noises sent him from interested to hard as a rock and he failed to suppress his own groan. 

“Ready to give up and frak me now?”

Her eyes were innocent but her smile was not. He steeled his determination and shook his head. 

“Nope, I get two more questions, my dear.”

She frowned but gave him a curt nod. 

“There are whips, nipple clamps, and chains on the wall. Are you bound and screaming for more or are you wearing the leather, making my skin turn red?”

Her eyes widened. 

“Oooh, kinky,” she purred. She kissed him slowly, pulling his hair through her fingers. His straining erection met her pubic bone and he gasped. 

“Answer the question, Laura.”

She giggled and put a finger to her lips, thinking. 

“I think you’re on the wall, so hard it hurts, begging me to let you come.” She did that thing with her legs again and he bit back a harsh breath. 

“Good to know,” he squeaked, pushing her off his lap gently so she was standing before him. “For that, you get to take off your skirt.”

“You’re not scared, Admiral?” 

She took her time unzipping the garment and wriggling out of it. By the time it hit the floor, he was practically drooling. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly. 

“Fine, last question.” He pulled her back down on him and took her chin is his hand so he could look deep into her eyes. 

“What are you imagining when you close your eyes while I frak you?”  
Her green eyes flashed to grey and for a second he was afraid of her answer. 

“You,” she said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. She reached down and caressed his length with her thumb. “What it’s like for you. So hard you can barely stand it, trying so hard to maintain control even though your balls are getting tighter and tighter and my walls are squeezing you until it’s almost painful.” 

He gasped as she tightened her grip on him and he was afraid he might actually explode in his pants if she didn’t stop.

“Laura,” he warned with a growl.

She removed her hand and gave him an innocent look. 

“Can I take my panties off now, Bill?”

He almost ripped his uniform in his rush to get it off and she came almost immediately when he plunged inside her. He exploded after a few more thrusts and soon they were laying in an ungraceful pile on his couch. 

“Learn anything, Bill?” 

He had to take a moment to catch his breath before answering. 

“Oh, yes, Laura. And a tip for the reporters, though I’ll never share.”

She hummed.

“What’s that?”

“If you want to know more about Laura Roslin you just have to frak it out of her.”


End file.
